Divisional Rivalry
by Juwpiter081
Summary: Team RWBY is divided by their loyalties to their favorite NFL teams. A short, crack-y drabble. This is not to be taken seriously.


**A bit of an unorthodoxy story, but it popped into my mind and I thought it was funny. Definitely a crack story for this reason. Team RWBY divided by their loyalties to NFL teams. A short drabble.**

* * *

"Aw, c'mon!"

Yang halted midstep, her head craning back. She heard, just barely, what sounded like Blake yelling at something. Odd.

"Heh, serves you right." Yang heard Ruby say in a teasing manner. Blake followed this with a false growl. It sounded like it was coming from the living area of the school. There wasn't much there, just a few televisions and some couches. Blake never went in there. Why would she be there on a Sunday, instead of reading?

"I can't believe you two…" Weiss breathed. Alright, Yang was definitely interested.

As she continued her approach, she heard Blake cheering, but then she started yelling. "Go, go, go! Yes! Yes! Ye-no! You friggin' dropped it! C'mon!" This was a complete 180 of Blake normally. Ruby was giggling like a madwoman.

Yang peeked into the room and noticed a few things. First, there wasn't anybody in the room save Blake, Ruby and Yang. The TV was on and it was playing…football?

"Blake?"

The faunus girl turned to face Yang. She didn't look like the normally quiet, reserved girl. Firstly, Yang noticed the girl's face was painted half teal, half gold. She had whiskers painted on her cheeks, and on her forehead she had painted the word 'Jags'.

Blake's face fell ever-so-slightly. "Yang?" She said this quietly. The blonde was desperately trying not to laugh. Who knew Blake was a football fan?

Yang looked at the game that was currently on. It was between, if Yang remembered correctly, the Bills and the Jaguars. Apparently Blake liked the cat teams. How cliché.

"So this is why I couldn't find you in the library for the last few months?" Yang asked slowly, the only way she could speak without laughing. Blake nodded slowly, turning back to face the TV. This was followed by a grumble.

Yang approached and sat next to the faunus. The score was 20-10 in favor of the Bills, and it seemed like it was only going to get worse. The Jags had just given up a fumble literally inches from scoring, so they came away with no points.

"You never told me you watched sports." Yang commented, placing an arm over the raven haired girl. You couldn't see it under the paint, but Blake was blushing pretty deep.

"I don't really like to talk about it…" Blake said sheepishly. Yang smirked. How cute.

"I would've never guessed…" Weiss said shortly. The heiress didn't seem to be watching the game. Instead, she was finishing up homework for Prof. Port's class. Ruby and Yang giggled. Blake frowned, almost comically.

Yang then noticed Ruby was intently watching the game. "And you, little girl!" Yang poked Ruby in the forehead, causing the redhead to flinch. "When did you start watching?" Yang seemed amused more than anything. Ruby shrugged.

"A few months ago." She said plainly. "I'm only waiting for the Raven's to start playing." She added offhandedly. Blake almost hissed at the huntress. Yang giggled.

"Oh, kitty doesn't like birds." Yang teased. Blake scowled at Yang, but the blonde didn't back down. She was used to the 'amber look of death', as Sun had put it.

"They aren't playing until tomorrow against the Lions." Weiss said suddenly. All three girls turned to look at the white-haired girl, who paused what she was doing from the 3 pairs of eyes fixated on her. "What?" She asked with severe annoyance.

"Oh. My. God." Ruby spoke. She then zipped across the room and engulfed Weiss in a tackling hug. "You like the Ravens too!?" She asked so quickly the words were hard to separate.

"Ruby, get off me!" Weiss shoved the redheaded ball of energy off. "And, no, I prefer the Lions." She said this softly, as if trying to keep it secret.

Too bad all three heard her. They all had different reactions. Ruby's face went from a wide smile to a deep frown. Yang's amusement skyrocketed. And Blake almost seemed to smile at the heiress.

"Finally, something we can agree on." Blake commented. Weiss put her fingers on the bridge of her nose, massaging it.

"Okay then." Ruby said plainly, her voice full of what could be malice. Or it could be competitiveness. It was hard to tell. The redhead sat down next to Yang, her arms crossed over her chest.

"So, I guess tomorrow will be fun." Yang said, her voice desperately trying to bring some humor back into the room. It didn't work.

"What team do you pull for, sis?" Ruby asked plainly. Yang smirked, an almost evil grin.

"Steelers, easy." The blonde said, directed towards her sister. Ruby frowned deeply. Even Blake seemed against Yang's choice. "Well, either them or the Packers. It depends on who's playing." She added, this time directed towards Weiss.

The heiress tried to make her opinions unheard. However, the small twitch of the eye was enough to get Yang laughing.

Yang then turned to Blake. "But sometimes I'm pulling for the Titans." Yang's smile was a mile wide. Blake's eye twitched noticeably.

"Oh, hell no!" Blake cried, charging towards the blonde, the other two joining in the chase.

Needless to say, Sundays would no longer be boring. Yang just had to survive them.


End file.
